


Elaine

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fade Kiss, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Selves, Pining, Teasing, Uncomfortable in ones own skin, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: Elaine Trevelyan, a mage and a love-drunk fool, lets her mind runaway with her. A dream leads to an unexpected meeting.I have not wrote in quite some time. This is an exercise to get me back in the habit of it. If anyone would like me to continue this little endeavor, let me know. Right now it's just a writing exercise, but I could keep going with it. Hope you all enjoy.Thanks





	

Elaine’s head spun as his fingers wove through her long raven hair. His tongue danced in a beautiful rhythm with hers. She felt her knees go weak and if not for the strong arm around her, she may very well have gone to the ground. Her mind spun as her body alit like an inferno, blazing hotter than any sun for his touch. She whimpered as he tilted her head back farther, and their kiss grew in passion. His hands exploring the expanse of her bare flesh. A delicate touch, a whisper of more to come. She wanted this kiss to never end, to disappear into his devouring need like a love drunk fool. Her heart raced in her ears and her blood boiled with want. She wanted to touch him as he touched her, but she feared this would make this dream disappear. As this was surely what this was…a dream. Her wildest dream playing out in her spinning head.

“Wake up.” A voice whispered.

She shot up covered in a sheen of sweat and panting for air. Her core burning like fire and her cheeks red and warm to the touch. She crawled out of the small tent, to meet to crisp cold air of late evening. The moon was a soft glow of light on her pale flesh. Her long rave locks a mess of curl and unkempt. She ran a shaking hand through her mess of hair, and pulled the silk shift tight around her form. The dream still playing in her mind. She paced the small campsite, avoiding the strange looks of the Inquisition soldiers. She was trying desperately to anchor herself to reality once more. 

Since she was a small child, safe and free, she had dreamt so real, surely it could have been reality. Yet this dream. This particular dream. A forbidden kiss. Stolen like a secret. His amber gaze burning into her soul like a dangerous inferno. His crooked grin pressed against her own pouty mouth, as he kissed her like she was an Oasis and he an arid wasteland. Forgetting for a moment that she was the Inquisitor and he the Commander of her army. Leaving only a scared woman and an equally scared man to explore this new need. For that is what this was, a need, a compelling one at that. Something that she could not deny. How her mind would cloud in his presence or how she would look away quickly, as if she hadn’t spent the last half hour tracing the curve of his jaw or profile of his nose. Like she hadn’t been imagining her tongue tracing the scar on his sinful lips. Sometimes unable to hide the growing blush that covered her alabaster face like a scarlet letter of shame. Or how she would find a spot far from prying eyes and watch her Commander training the Inquisition troops. The sweat dripping from his Adonis form. His many valleys and ravines of honest to Andraste, man muscle. The various muscles dancing gracefully with each calculated movement. His hand gripping the hilt of his sword, making his biceps hard as granite, and her heart race like a Fereldon Fodder free and uninhibited.

She felt her mind spinning again, like an out of control top a child manipulated for amusement. Her feet were carrying her further and further from the glowing orange of the campfire, and deeper into the blanket of night that surrounded her. She stopped and placed her palm to the trunk of a tree as her emotions flooded her. She clutched her heart and whimpered as her forehead laid softly against her hand and her body shuddered. Surely this was far more than foolish to want so desperately for this man. A man sworn to protect and train the troops of the Inquisition, her troops. Oh what Josephine would say if she could see the state of mind Elaine was in. The scandal that Orlais would turn this into. The fearless Inquisitor, already in disfavor for her magical abilities, to fall hard and stupid for the brave Commander. A former Templar, no less. The timeless cliché of a star-crossed love. She could feel her skin tingling as her magic came to life inside her veins. A euphoric sensation that took over her entire being. She clutched at her silk shift until her knuckles turned white and her fingernails turned the palms of her hands crimson. 

She had felt desire before, but not like this. Not this overpowering, never like this. Her knees shook, and her pulse quickened. Then her knees gave and she went to the ground, clutching at the silken shift as if it could save her from this unending need. Her body writhed as her sense of touch heightened to dangerous levels. The once calm and soothing night breeze a dangerous torment on her flesh. She clawed at the ground as her core burned for an unfulfilled desire. Her soft voice a sultry whine, slowly giving way to a more primal growl. A warning. A caution of her losing her grip on her composure. Like a hungry beast, unsatisfied and starving for something she knew was truly forbidden. Yet that did not stop this strange transformation that took over her very conservative mind. Where once she hid the womanly figure that sent men’s groins aflame, she tore open the shift to expose the ample bosom that left Sara in a daze. Her long raven hair a mess of curl she would usually pull back into a leather, now falling over her shoulder. A tease of porcelain behind a soft curtain of pitch. Her long dark lashes accenting her icy blue eyes. Like a sea of bluest blue, beckoning any who would dare to glance in her direction. She stood up and opened the shift slightly until the crimson silk caressed her naked milky thighs. Where once she walked with shame and hid her feelings from the prying eyes around her, she was now set to claim her prize.

Elaine walked with determination back into the sultry glow of the campfire light. Her hips swaying like a pendulum with each step. A recruit caught her eye and his jaw seemed to drop to the ground where he stood. She winked at the poor man as she sashayed past him, he dropped his sword clumsily.

“Is the Commander available?” her voice was sultry and low, tempting but on the edge of dangerous.

“He’s…He’s uh…He’s um” the man stammered trying to pick up the steel weapon and not to stare at the display of sin in front of him.

Elaine leaned forward her breasts threatening to fall out of the shift, she picked the sword up and slowly stood back to her full height. Leaning into her dangerous curves she gripped the hilt of the retrieved weapon. The man swallowed hard. 

“A firm hilt” she smiled wickedly “I do love the feel of a frim hilt in my hand.” She winked at the man now swallowing hard “Don’t you?”

“My sword is strong like my heart is strong! I will stand against all evils and will prevail for the Inquisition! And if I fail, I will bury my sword to the hilt in my heart!” he chanted loudly as all sense had surely left this poor man.

Elaine laughed wickedly as the man stood at attention. She circled him reaching out to caress his face. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. She put his sword slowly back into the sheath on his hip, until her body was flush with his.

“You all work so hard to protect her” she smiled leaning closer to the now sweating man “Perhaps I could help you relax.’

He gulped loudly and began stammering. She quickly shut him up with a kiss to his trembling lips. She relished this part. The complete abandon of all senses and finally giving over to desire.

“But my...my post” he protested “I can’t abandon my post Inquisitor.” 

“Shhh” she kissed the corner of his mouth then his jaw “It will be here when you get back.” She kissed his neck “Besides don’t you want her? I know you desire her.”

She grabbed his groin and rubbed his growing need. He shuddered and rubbed against her ministrations.

“Not here.” She whispered bringing him to full attention “Follow me.” She urged taking his hand and leading him into the dark forest.

Moments later he had descended on her kissing her fiercely, ripping at her shift and trying to touch every exposed bit of her porcelain flesh. They were deep in the forest, the campfire a flicker in the distance, nothing but darkness bathed in moonlight. He was quickly unfastening buckles and tugging at his trousers as he clumsily grabbed bits of her flesh.

“Is this your desire?” she purred “Will you give yourself to me? Will you offer yourself to desire?”

“Yes.Yes. Anything yes! By the Maker just let me plow you Inquisitor!” his words raced as he took her face in his hands and kissed her mouth again.

She smiled wickedly as she tilted his neck slightly and kissed the warm skin there. He moaned. She suckled at his neck with soft kisses. Then in flash it was over. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, as the man dropped, lifeless to the forest floor. She was satisfied…for now.

“Poor foolish man.” She mocked as she lit a fire rune under him and his body turned to ash.  
Elaine smiled walking over to the pond and observing her reflection. Her eyes were a glowing blue like starlight, and when she smiled her long ivory fangs were slowly receding back into her gums. She grinned at the reflection. 

“Now isn’t this much better?” she grinned at the reflection.

Suddenly her body shook violently and she went to the ground and clawed as a despair ripped through her. She clutched at her stomach and screamed.

“Nooo!” she hissed “I’m not done!”

She writhed in the dirt until her body convulsed violently. She contorted into jerky violent positions, screaming in agony all the while. A shrill sound like an animal dying. Screaming as she tried to tear at her very flesh. She could see a figure approaching. She contorted once more and then the world went black. Fading away with his voice echoing in her ear. Panicked and fearful.

“Elaine!”


End file.
